Kira's Queen
by shae1472
Summary: What if L gave in to Kira and let him be in control? What if Kira(Light) only wanted to rule the new world with a queen by his side? What are L and Kira going to do when they are challenged by an old case of L's? What will Kira do with the world at his fingertips and a mastermind queen under his thumb? OOC!L, OOC!Matt, pairings LightxL, MelloxMatt later. Will be M rated soon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Welcome, everyone! For those who are following me as an author and are waiting patience for the next chapter of _Lost, Claimed, and Center_ I thank you guys for not being bugs about the next chapter xD This story has just been calling for me for a LONG time. I've been looking for a story like this since i finished watching Death Note in November or so :) I always have wanted to read a story where Kira/Light wins, and i can't find one that is more than 5,000 words. I can 100% promise all of you that I'll exceed 5,000 words, as I already have two other chapters finished, in which I'll post once I get 10+ reviews or it hits February 12+ :)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story :)

**= I do not own Death Note, Tsugumi Ohba does****. I only own this plot and any OC's I decide to use. =**

* * *

Chapter 1:

**{Light's Pov}**

'_I can't believe this is actually happening,' _I thought. I suspected L thinking the same thing as he was slowly came to. I watched from my seat on the windowsill of my small apartment as L started to open his charcoal eyes and move around. Well, he'd be moving a lot quicker and faster, that is, if he wasn't tied down to my desk chair. I had to congratulate Misa on being such a major idiot naturally enough to make the great L come out of hiding.

When 'Kira' sent a message to L four years ago, everyone at the task force became paranoid that 'Oh, no. Kira has found our headquarters!' and 'We're all going to die.'. I set up the attempt to make it seem like 'Kira' was done messing around. Wedy's body, was sent, sedated, back to headquarters just in time for my plan to go down.

**Flashback**

_We heard a crash outside of the board room we were all talking in. I, closest to the door, cocked my gun and took the safety off while I swung the door open slowly. I proceeded down the hallway with fake caution until I was 'jumped' by a man in a mask around a corner. I swung my body away from the man and brought a fist up, successfully punching him in the face as he staggered back. I pointed my gun at him and he rubbed his jaw._

_"You know what we are here for kid," he said as he inched closer to me. My gun hand started to shake it what those in the board room watching would perceive as fear or nervousness as Light Yagami had never had to shoot someone before. _

_'All of a sudden', the man hit the gun out of my hand and we began to fight hand to hand combat, which I was considerably better at doing and faking. The man then punched me hard in the ribs as i double over and swung my legs out from underneath me as I landed on my face._

_The man grabbed me by the collar of my shirt before switching to a neck lock and held a gun to the side of my face._

_"Are you sure about this plan still, Mr. Kira, Sir?" Mikami whispered to me in my ear, quiet enough that I knew the sound wouldn't be pic up by the microphones in the walls._

_I started to resist and make a big scene as a precaution of loud noise as I answered him, "Just proceed as planned."_

_Mikami dragged me back to the others and slammed the door open. We were met with guns pointed at us._

_"Drop my son, now!" Father commanded._

_"I don't think you're in the position to be demanding anything," Mikami said, "But which one of you is the great 'L' that Kira has sent me for?" I searched myself and found him behind my father and Aizawa, trying to appear as if he was indeed not hiding at all._

_"Kira sent you to get L?!" Matsuda, ever the idiot, asked,_

_We ignored him as Aizawa spoke up, "Why does Kira want to take L, is he hoping to get his name while he has him or something?"_

_"You're all wasting my time here, so if I don't get L in the next five minutes, I'll be taking Light Yagami here as a hostage until you feel more compliable."_

**End of Flashback**

Five minutes did pass and L didn't give himself over, though I saw it in his eyes at the last minute how conflicted he was. What he was conflicted _over_ was the think I mulled over for the next two years until I finally had enough with the game. I was ready to make Kira the king of the new world and every king needs a queen by his side. _'What better queen than the enemy?'_

I glanced again to L, who was starting to show nervousness in his movements. He had been asleep for about ten hours which, as far as I knew, was the longest he's slept since he was five and he must be hungry.

"Is anybody here?" L asked to what he was presuming, an empty room. He squinted to look out into the distance beyond the spot light that I had shinning on him.

"You should quiet down, L, you might wake someone with all your ruckus," I smirked as I jumped down and walked over to the edge of the light.

"I've heard that voice before..." I heard him mutter, "Yagami? Is that you?" His voice sounding doubtful.

"Oh? Don't tell me that you missed me, Ellie," I joked as I showed myself. L smiled brightly before frowning at me, like i expected.

"I told you never to call me that," He settled more into the chair as much as he could, seeing that his feet couldn't fit under him to put him into his usual position.

"Old habits die hard, _Ellie."_

"Speaking of things dying, we thought you did."

I smirked to myself, "Kira wouldn't _dream _of kill me, Ellie."

His eyes bored into me, mixed with acceptance and hurt, "You're Kira."

I slowly clapped, finally seeing the circle come back around to a stop, "Very good, L. I was honestly surprised when you first suspected it so early in the game."

L just stared at me in silence before gulping, "So, what's the big plan?"

I walked over to him before sitting on the floor in front of him. _'I need him less on alert,' _I thought. "As you probably already know, Kira has been rising the ranks, especially in the last two years. I have America, Austria, Korea, and Japan backing me as of now and I'm on the brink of getting Britain to see things my way," I watched as L tried to hide his surprise. '_Huh. I thought I made these things more public...'_

"So what's your point here, Light?"

"I know that your successors are in Britain and they're the ones who are making the transactions there go rougher than i was expecting. I need you to go there with me and tell the little rugrats to stand down."

"What are you going to do, _Kira_, kill me?"

"I really hope it doesn't come to that, L, or should I say _Lawliet?_" L's eyes just about popped out of his head and he started to sweat, though I saw that he was struggling to become neutral-faced again.

I then spoke a little louder, "Mikami! Can you bring me some strawberry cake?"

"Yes, sir," came his reply from my left and I heard a door open and close soon after. I heard footsteps until I heard a cart roll my way. I stopped and caught it to the right of me, locating a single plate with a slice of cake on it.

I wiped some of the frosting off the top of the cake and made a show of it to him. I watched as his eyes glazed over in hunger and raw need at the sight and I smirked. _'Gotcha,'_ I thought. I waved the finger back and forth as both his eyes and head followed its every move.

"Stick your tongue out," I said to him, needing him to get this into his system before I proceeded any further.

He did so and whipped the frosting on his tongue. He quickly snatched his tongue back into his mouth and I could tell that he was trying to savor the taste.

"Are you going to help me, or are you going to make this harder than it needs to be, Ellie?"

He seemed to snap out of it at the sound of the pesky nickname. L just sat there in silence for a minute before he whispered, "Why wouldn't you just kill me?" I saw him hesitated before he continued talking, "I just want to confess that after I deducted that you weren't Kira and you were tethered to my side, I began to think of you as someone... worth keeping in my life."

_'Seems like the serums kicked in.'_ These things were supposed to make sure he told me the truth to anything I ask.

I cupped one of his cheeks in my hand before kissing him softly. He bit my lip harshly but I ignored him until he finally settled down and shyly applied his lips to mine. I smiled softly as I pulled back.

"Are you trying to say that you had a little crush on me?"

If the 'great detective L' was a school girl, I could see him doing that weird nervous thing they do when they push their pointer fingers together in front of their faces right now. "Are you going to do something about it?"

"That's the whole plan here, Ellie, dear. I want to reveal myself as Kira soon and I want you to be by my side. Are you willing to put aside our differences for this relationship?" He seemed to be considering it, so I added to my speech, just for extra precautions, "I'm not as heartless as you believe. I care about you, Ellie, a lot, and I was hoping you might feel the same."

"I don't believe in your kind of justice, Light..."

I petted his messy hair down, "You'll understand soon enough."

I grabbed a needle out of my back pocket and stuck him with it, sending him into a deep sleep. _'He'll come around soon; I just need to be a little patient with him.' _I thought.

**{L's Pov}**

I woke up, covered in something soft and I twisted around in shock. I tumbled to the floor only to realize that I was in a bed. I heard a groan above as I slowly rose to peer over it. I saw Light, or should I say _Kira, _sleeping in the bed as well.

I watched his bare chest rise and set with each breath that was blowing these two pieces of hair in front of his face. He appeared to be exactly the way I remember and I hated it. I analyzed the parts of his body I could see, ignoring the fact that I could tell he wasn't wearing any pants, and came to the conclusion that he had become stronger in the last couple years. '_Or, maybe, he's just showing his true self.'_

I had to admit that I was shocked to find him alive as the Kira group that collected him did not seem like they were playing hostages. '_Now I know they were just following their leaders orders to collect him,' _I thought, bitterly. I had soon tried to get over losing what I could consider my only best friend but as the others could tell you, it wasn't the cleanest or cheapest grievance. I had broken many of my computers as well as most of the things that were in the room Light and I shared. Soon after I settled down, the rest of the members were ready to drop this case, accepting that there was nothing they could do if Kira was able to track down the headquarters. I told them good riddance and they all left me to continue the case alone.

I searched around the room for a way out and saw the door a good five to seven feet from me that was open. I could see a little into the next room to see a living-room space that held a black couch and a white side table, but I couldn't see beyond that into the room. I then heard another groan come from in front of me and I crawled backwards against the wall behind me as I watched Light wake up. I knew that I wouldn't be able to make it to the door in time to escape. For once in my life i felt nervousness in the pit of my stomach, and I was _scared. _He leaned up and stretched his body before reaching a hand to the spot my body was in moments ago. I watch as he rubbed his eyes and looked around the room before his eyes locked onto my fearful ones, losing the confidence I tried to fake yesterday.

"What are you doing over there, little Ellie?" He rasped tiredly and I felt chills run down my back at the sound of his nickname for me. _'Say it again, Light.'_

When I didn't answer him, he patted the bed beside him, "Come sit with me. I'm not gonna bite..."

I looked at his eyes to see genuine pleading in them as I stood up and slowly walked over to the bed. I was then suddenly pulled down so I was lying on the bed and I instantly stiffened before starting to push at him, afraid of what he, _Kira,_ was going to try to do.

"Shh, it's okay. It's just you and me, Ellie and Light. You don't have to fight me because I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then why are you holding me in place!" I yelled.

"I just wanted to cuddle with you as we talk..." Light tried to reason.

"Cuddle...? Oh. I've... I've never done this 'cuddle' thing with someone before," I whispered as I settled down.

"I can see that," he chuckled as he gently reached a hand up to rub my back, soothing me against him.

I eventually relaxed my body and moved my head to lay on one of Light's pecks with his arm around me. "Would it really be so bad, L?"

"What?"

"You submitting to me, is that something you're so adverse to?"

I leaned up on my elbows so I could see his face, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm going to be king of this world. In less than better terms, I want you to be my side, as my 'queen'. Is me loving you and wanting to care for you, not enough for you?"

"No! I mean, it's more than enough, Light. I-I'd never expected to even get that from you..."

"You deserve the best, Ellie, and that's what I'm going to get for you," He whispered to me as he cupped one of my cheeks.

'_What am I going to do? Agree to be Kira's little puppy dog just to get laid once in my life? ...Sounds like the best decision at the moment until I can come up with an escape plan to have time to think,' _I thought to myself,_ 'At least I can have a little fun while I wait for the opportunity. I deserve it, right?' _

"Can I ask for one thing, then?"

"What is it?" He asked sweetly.

"I want you to promise that you'll listen to my ideas and maybe put them to some use in your plan."

Light seem to be considering before he sighed and smiled, "If that's all you want, does that mean you agree?"

"Yes, Light. I agree to surrender to you."

"Good, L. You'll find it's not something you'll regret. Now lay back down with me until breakfast comes." I did like he suggested and he began to rub my back in soothing manner again, lulling me asleep until someone knocked on the door.

I waited a moment before Light leaned into my ear, "Why don't you go answer it, little one?" He nipped at my ear in a playful way and I had to resist my urge to giggle like an idiot and I walked over to the door and out into the living room. It was designed in a black and red color pallet, the room consisting of the couch and table I mentioned earlier, as well as a coffee table and a flat screen TV. The wall to the left of me consisted of at least six different computer screens that seem to me showing surveillance of the main points of the building with a long table sitting under it, papers scattered all atop it. I walked over to get a closer look at his set up, only to find a sticky note that read, _"Inform M on trip to England so he can make arrangements."_

_'I wonder who this 'M' is...' _My thoughts were interrupted by another knock at the door and I suddenly remembered what I was out here for as I went over to open it.

A woman with long black hair and a brown leather coat walked in past me, pushing a cart in front of her. "Three pancakes, scrambled eggs, and four hash browns along with a plate. Just like you requested, Kira, s-" She looked up just then during her monologue to realize I wasn't the person she thought I was. I suddenly was pinned against the wall by a knife pointed at my stomach and I screamed, clawing at her and kicking. All that did was make her grip on me tighten until she was suddenly pulled off of me and thrown to the left of me.

Kira was staring at the woman with such fury in his eyes; it scared me for the woman. I let out a whimper and their heads both snapped in my direction. Kira, no, _Light _softened his eyes as he held a hand out in my direction and I ran toward it desperately, knowing at this point he was the only thing standing between me and danger. His arms circled me into his embrace and I broke. _'When did I get so weak that I couldn't handle someone threatening me? Probably the fact that I rarely interact with people, much less their threats, doesn't help me out that much.' _

He let go of me and gripped my tear-stained cheeks in his hands gently, "You're safe now, with me."

I nodded and I just noticed that he was now dressed in a red band T-shirt and black plaid pajama pants. I moved to stand behind him, holding the back of his shirt as I had the revelation that the "Great L" was hiding behind his master with his tail tucked between his legs.

"How dare you attack what is mine, Ms. Takada," he said menacingly.

"I-I thought he was going to a-attack you!" She stuttered, nervous of the outcome of this situation.

"Are you trying to telling me that you believe I'm incompetent of protecting myself in my own bedroom?" He asked, simmering.

"No! I mean-I meant-"

"It's my fault, Light," I whispered.

He turned his head in shock, "What?"

"She was only doing her job; I was the one that looked suspicious..." I faded off, seeing the look on his face.

"The first rule of you being mine is that nothing is ever you're fault."

I studied his face, seeing that he was serious and I nodded, wanting to drop this conversation now.

"We'll talk about the rest of your rules at a later time," he stated before turning back to the woman and giving her a hard look, "I can usually trust you to do the right thing, so I'll let you off with a warning as long as you apologize to him."

"What?" We both asked.

"You heard me," he smiled as he pulled me in front of him, "Apologize or it won't be a pretty punishment."

She quickly drop to her knees in front of me and raised her hands in a pleading motion, "Please forgive my reckless behavior, sir."

I looked between she and Light and he gave me an encouraging smile.

"I forgive you, I guess?" I stated hesitantly.

Light gave her a nod of dismissal and she whipped up from the floor and gave me a quick smile before leaving.

Light turned to me with a small smile before stepping forward to drag the cart farther into the room. I followed him and sat down on the couch as he collected the plates on the cart and set them on the side table. Once that was done, he plopped down on the cushion closest to the side table before turning to me, "Sit in front of me,"

I gave him a confused look before speaking, "What?"

"I want you to sit here in front of me," he responding, point to a part of the rug in front of him.

I slowly moved with caution to the floor and moved so I was directly where he pointed. Light smiled to me as he leaned over to the side table and picked up a plate of pancakes. He grabbed a fork and brought it to his plush lips, engulfing it. All I could think of is how he could put those lips on me, sucking on my bottom lip or other places as I scream out in ag-

"Open your mouth."

"W-what?" I stuttered as I was broken out of my thoughts. I looked up at him to see he was holding his fork out to me, a piece of pancake on the edge of it, dripping syrup.

"You've earned some food, so eat," he smirked to me.

I looked from the fork, to his face, then back to his face as I opened my mouth, welcoming the food apprehensively.

"Though I'm grateful for your submission, I'm surprised that this was so easy."

_'If he only knew how hard this really was...'_

"What do you mean?"

"I would think after being missing for an estimated five days would create a little more of a reaction from the team," he tsked his disappointment.

I gulped before whispering, "They left me soon after you did."

"Watari?"

"He died of old age two and a half years ago," I looked down as i felt a tear run down my face as I admitted out loud that I was truly alone now.

I felt a hand touch my mangily hair and I looked up to see Light giving me a genuine smile, "He will be missed, Ellie."

I started really crying then and Light pulled me up next to him. I curled into his side as he whispered soothing words into my ear about how he would never leave me. Once i finally settled down to a sniffle, he wiped my tears away and gave me a soft smile that pulled at my heartstrings. _'I can't fall for him this soon, heart! I need to convince him that he doesn't have to be Kira, first. But this isn't the time or place for it...'_

I just realized something that he said before, "I've been here for five days?" I whispered.

"I knocked you out for a couple so you wouldn't hurt me or yourself."

I nodded, understanding his reasoning to a certain extent. "But what I don't understand is-"

I was interrupted by his cellphone ringing in his pants pocket, playing a ringtone I didn't recognize.

_"__My first life was so boring just forget mentioned it_

_And my second seemed to let me do all of the things my first life didn't  
Third life was a hateful man all poison to the bone  
In my fourth, I played piano but just didn't have the eyes to read the notes_

_In my fifth life, I supported girls - of course that wasn't all_  
_My sixth life was corrupted though I guess it was little fun_  
_Seventh life I cried so much and all I did was mourn_  
_In my eighth life, was so rich I could've bought the world and EVERYTHING_

_In this life is a game played by a flaky god_  
_He gambles every life_  
_Try to escape but you know the path you're on is game a-_"

Light quickly grabbed the phone out of his pocket and hit 'Talk'.

"Hey, what's up?" His face took on a content look as he talked in a sweeter voice that I'd never heard him use before. "Really? That's pretty great! Keep doing what you're doing; I'm sure he'll come around-. Hold on," He turned to me and whispered, "Why don't you go take a shower while I talk here?"

I gave him an uncertain look and he gave me a smile, "The bathroom is that way," he pointed past me to a door I didn't notice, "I know, this place can be a little confusing at first."

_'He always assumes that he knows everything I'm thinking...' _I thought as I got up and went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me and quickly pressed my ear against the door.

"Sorry, I was talking to Ellie and telling him I needed to talk to you alone."

'_I wonder why he needed to talk alone to whoever they are,' _Light suddenly let out a loud laugh and I thought, _'Have I ever heard him laugh before?'_

"No, he just knows broadly why we need to go to London. Can you set up arrangements for a flight there, for me?"

'_I wonder who he's talking to.' _

The conversation seem to be getting boring after that so I quickly showered, hoping I might hear something better once I got out of the shower. My hopes were crushed as when i walked out of the bathroom, Light was already off the phone and at his desk of mystery.

"We'll be leaving for London, tomorrow, so be ready to be up early," He said over his shoulder to me without looking up from his desk. I watched as he crumpled the sticky note I read early and threw it into the waste basket across the room, making the shot easily.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you if you follow, favorite, or review. Everything is appreciated, even if there isn't 10 reviews by sometime in February :)

Also, the song in the end there is The Game of Life, which is beautifully covered by JubyPhonic on youtube :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Surprise! Six days earlier then I said even though only 3 reviews were given! Add that to the reviews on Archive and it was close enough!

P.S. - Sorry it's so short, but the chapter ends on a good part :)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story :)

**= I do not own Death Note, Tsugumi Ohba does****. I only own this plot and any OC's I decide to use. =**

* * *

Chapter 2:

**{L's Pov}**

The rest of yesterday was a little boring as it was mostly spent setting up things for the trip today.

Light had sent Misa to find me some nice clothes for the trip before we left as I sat around watching the news. Kira was still the big talk as always, but instead it was now in praise instead of fear. _"Local mafia head Takei Natikana was brutally killed last night before he could rape a fourteen year old girl,"_ the news woman spoke, "_If it were not for Kira, this girl may not be here today. And now onto the weather with Al-" _

I turned my head to the main door to see a face that has haunted me for the last couple years, Teru Mikami. He wore a popular brand of sunglasses and a suit much like he did the day I thought he had kidnapped Light. I tried to track him down but every lead I had came up empty. _'Now I know why.'_

"You must be L," he seemed to be giving me a once over before smirking and giving off an air of confidence, "You're what the _Magnificent _Kira risked his life over? Psh. He can do much better than scrawny you."

"What? Like yourself?" I smirked.

He blushed in anger, "That's a ridiculous notion-"

"L, are you all packed?" Light asked as Mikami and I turned to him. He walked out with his blazer unbutton and he was fixing his tie. He soon made himself presentable and looked up to us. "Hmm?"

I shook my head to clear it quickly before answering, "Yes, Misa packed it all for me earlier."

Light nodded as he walked back into the bedroom, grabbing both the suitcases, and walked out the door behind Mikami and I followed. We walked down a long hallway before taking an elevator downwards into a small lobby. We then exited into a sleek black car that was parked out front.

I tried to look out the window to locate exactly where we were, but all I could discover was that we were still in Japan. The car ride seemed to only last a few minutes and we were suddenly to the private airport. I got out of the car as Mikami held my door open with distain and noticed something familiar about the plane.

"Did you steal my jet, Light?"

Light, who was already halfway to the plane, threw a smirk over his shoulder, "I certainly didn't steal it; it's still yours, I just was the one to book it."

I shook my head at his reasoning as I followed Light onto the plane. It was exactly like I remembered it. I was a minimalist and changed the plane very little whenever I used it to go anywhere. The last time I saw it, it was its default brown colors, just like it seemed to still be. Light settled himself into a chair like he owned the place and I rolled my eyes. I sat opposite from him for most of the ride before I suddenly remembered something.

"Where's my laptop? I don't think I've ever rode a plane without my laptop and-" Abruptly, my laptop bag was shoved into the seat next to me and I looked over to Light. '_Oops, seems like he was asleep.'_

I sighed as I finally felt content and relaxed on this tripped. But I suddenly felt like this was going to be more of an intimate trip instead of business.

**{Light's Pov}**

L finally shut up after I gave him his laptop and I was able to sleep for the first time in twenty-four hours. Though i faked that i was asleep, I was too worried about something going wrong in the next two weeks of this trip enough to sleep the night before. I wouldn't show my lack of confidence to anyone, though.

When we finally touched land, I slowly opened my eyes and awakened, smiling out the window at the team L had waiting for him below. '_It kinda feels good not to be expected to do something,'_ I thought.

I heard the curtains split behind me and I turned in my seat to see a human Ryuk walking around in nothing but his boxers. When he took on this form he appeared with dark, charcoal hair that complimented his now pale skin. He was usually wearing some form of black clothing with chains, but not at the moment, of course. I heard L let out a yelp and Ryuk screamed, disappearing quickly in midair.

L gasped and was looking around for Ryuk when suddenly he appeared next to L in his adjacent seat, "Jeez, man! At least warn somebody when you're going to scream."

"I have to alert someone because you walk around in your underwear? Sure thing, buddy," L smirked and I chuckled.

"But Light likes it when im in my boxers," he was suddenly straddling my lap as I slowly was waking up, "Don't you, Light?"

"It doesn't bother me, really. It's just your body, I gu-"

"See? He's practically begging for it. That's why Light is mine and im his. You could say im the _light_ of his life."

L and I both groaned at the horrible pun Ryuk came up with. For that, I pushed him off my lap onto the plane floor.

"Hey!" He whined, "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot," I chucked. "Now that he's made his presence known, this is Ryuk. He's a Shinigami, though he may not look like it. He's just been on Earth too long. So he's started getting human traits. But he'll be around every now and then in our day."

"So that means you'll have to share Light with me," he grinned as he sauntered of and I rolled my eyes at his semi-act. I certainly don't encourage Ryuk's little obsession with me and my world, but I don't exactly discourage it, either. I let him do what he wanted as long as it was in reason and to my advantage in the end.

The stairs dropped down for us to exit and we got our stuff together. Ryuk was just lying around calmly after he got dressed until he suddenly got a burst of energy, it seemed, as he abruptly jumped up and was running down the stairs. He almost attacked one of the men below on what I overheard, his quest for some apples. L and I slowly got off the plane as I watched him flitter around.

"-Come on, I'll make it worth your while if you find me some apples. Hey," he rasped, "They don't even have to be red."

I grabbed Ryuk by the back of his shirt dragging him along behind me.

"Light!" He whined, "You're no fun!"

L looked at us with a foreign look as he shuffled past us to two people waiting for us. We followed along and were introduced to an elderly man named Roger Ruvie, who L informed us ran the orphanage Wammy's House while Watari was away. He appeared to be in his late sixties by his whitening hairs and he wore rounded glasses on his face. The way he carried himself as he led us to our ride to the orphanage gave off an air of self-entitlement, as if he was much more wiser or smarter than us children.

The other man must have been the driver, as he quickly took our bags from us and arranged them in the back of the car.

L seemed to be disappointed in who came to collect us, as he watched out the window the whole trip to Wammy's House. Ryuk wanted me to play cards with him, so I ended up giving him my phone for the time being so he'd leave me alone. Once we got there and parked, I heard L let out a small sigh. I looked over to him to see he had a small smile on his face as he looked toward the building. I looked as well and i was met with a five or six story gray building with many windows littering it. It seemed to be more of a business building than a home, but what contradicted the thought was the porch on the front of the building and the three children, all appearing to be under eighteen, sitting on the stoop and watching the car intently.

"See you later, Light," Ryuk whispered in my ear, almost giving me a heart attack. _How ironic..._ Before i could answer, he already disappeared.

The two of us got out and started to walk over to the kids while we left our bags to Roger and the other man. But before we took more than five steps, L was already surrounded by the three kids.

"L!" They kept screaming as the three of them jumped all over him, hugging him and try to be louder than the other two to say they missed him. I stood back awkwardly as i watched L smile and talk to them all while petting each of their hair back with care and attention. He turned to look at me around their heads before waving me over.

"Boys, i want you to meet someone," he said once I got over to him and the boys all backed off from him to stand in a straight line in front of us. They all seemed to be analyzing me just as i was analyzing them.

"Light, meet Near," L gestured between me and a boy who had white haired by with gray eye shade. He was wearing all white and was clutching a _Sulley _stuffed animal to himself. He appeared to be between the ages twelve and fourteen.

"This is Mello." This boy resembled a girl more than a boy with his blonde bob that reached just below his chin and blue eyes that peeked through his long bangs. He also seemed to have a scar on the left side of his face that ran from somewhere above his eye down to the bottom of his cheek. He was wearing a leather brown vest as well as some black leather pants. He appeared up close to be either eighteen or nineteen, about four years my junior.

"Lastly, this is Matt." This one had brown hair with dark blue eyes and he was wearing goggles that had orange lens, which were sitting atop his head. He was wearing fingerless black gloves that could barely be seen because of the long sleeves of his orange and red striped shirt and the fact that he had his hands tucked into the pockets of his blue jeans. He seemed to be around the age seventeen.

Near offered me a small wave before he seemed to be inching out of view behind L. Matt gave me a nod and Mello seemed like he was going to leave silently, but before we could all move, he somehow flipped a switch.

"So you're just going to show yourself now to random people? What happened to hiding yourself from the public for your safety? What about _all_ our safety?" He gave me a dirty look, scrunching his nose as he continued, "Do you even know this guy that well? What if he's _Kira!?"_

L and my eyes flashed to each other before L cleared his throat, "It's rude and illogical to go around accusing people of things. Do you really think that bad of me, that I would bring someone anywhere near me if i didn't know everything about them?"

I snorted at that, knowing that L and I knew different than that statement.

"W-Well no but..." Mello tried to come up with a response, but failed.

"Ignore Mello, he's just being moody. It's nice to meet you, Light," Matt held out a hand for me to shake and i did so. I looked over to see L and Near talking about things that happened in the orphanage since he was last here, so I decided to leave them to their talk and head inside, Matt following behind me. The whole house seemed to take on a rugged and run down look with wooden floors and lighter brown walls that seemed to be stained with something.

I heard a click behind me and i turned to find Matt lighting a cigarette. I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. Suddenly, L popped up behind him and grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth, putting it out in a nice plant on the table adjacent from the door.

"L!" Matt yelled.

"Just be happy that I didn't take them all. You know you shouldn't be smoking in the house, either."

"Whatever, _Mother_," Matt smirked as he took out his PSP again and started playing Kingdom Hearts, which was evident by the classic theme song 'Simple and Clean'. He looked up from his game slightly to wink at me before moving around the corner to, what I assume was, the foyer. We all followed him and my senses were met with even more screaming children all running around and playing. _'I can't do this...' _I turned to L, putting my hand on his shoulder and leaning into his ear so he could hear me.

"I think I'm going to go to our room and sleep, it's getting late and I'm a little tired," I explained as I looked out to the darkening sky.

"Our room?" He turned to me and his nose rubbed against mine because of the close proximity we were in. L moved away first with a blush before reasking the question as he started walking through the house, wanting me to follow him upstairs.

"Did you put us in separate rooms? Oh, L, are you afraid that I'm going to come onto you in the night?"

He blushed redder, confirming my suspicions. Once we got to the top of the stairs and out of prying eyes, I trapped him against the wall. "No, no, Ellie," I said sweetly, "I'm waiting for you to make the first move. Because after you do, you're not going to want to refuse doing anything with me. You'll practically be _begging_ me to touch you."

By now his ears were starting to become beet red and I heard people running up the stairs. I quickly pushed away and two young children ran past us in the space between us. L brought a hand up to scratch the back of his head as he continued on his way. "I'll have Roger moved your stuff to my room then..."

I smiled in satisfaction all the way to the room up to when L told me he was going to stay downstairs for a while since he wasn't that tired. Once the door finally shut silently, I jumped on the bed and let out a sigh at the bounce of the mattress. I turned over to look at the white ceiling and started to think of my plans while I was here. '_I just need to get all three of the wranglers on my side, along with L and then Britain will be Kira's. I'm already seeing some struggles and obstacles in attaining the children's trust, though._

_Near appears to be childish, but he's not to be underestimated. He's also going to be both the easiest and the most difficult to turn to my side. Easy, because he's loyal and dependent on L. Hard, because he's practically a mini-Lawliet. I haven't had time to work on him like I had with L. Matt, on the other hand, seems to be the most manipulable. He doesn't seem like he gets out much, so he's probably very naive to the outside world. Mello is someone I'll need to be careful around, as he seems to be suspicious of the world. _He_ thinks _he_ can convince him to be on my side, so I won't have to work so hard on him. The best I can hope is that L warms up to me soon and the children see that and will follow along,' _After that thought, I soon fell asleep on top of the blankets.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you loved it, hated it, couldn't care less! Thank you also for the favorites, follows, and the three reviews :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hiya everyone! :) I've had an interesting week lately so I decided to post this chapter :) This chapter is why this story is M rated, so I hope you enjoy this one!

**= I do not own Death Note, Tsugumi Ohba does****. I only own this plot and any OC's I decide to use. =**

* * *

Chapter 3:

**{L's Pov}**

I looked up from my laptop to find that the daylight was starting to shine through the window. '_Is it really morning?' _I could see outside that it was just about to rain, ruining any plan i had of showing Light around today. I'd been up all night, apparently, researching an unfinished case i had when i was eighteen, which was about six years ago. There was killer, who went by the name B.B., who was vicious and reminded me much of Kira. That is, if Kira was a brutal murderer who faked who he really was in front of everyone. _'Only half of that is true, though.'_

B.B. was actually found and arrested after his third murder before he could kill himself. He was said to have died of a heart attack soon after Kira emmerged, but i don't believe someone like B.B., who was the master of disguise, could have died so easily. I believe that he was still out there and he faked his death, just as he was ready to when we arrested him.

I heard kids running downstairs and i smiled, missing the chaos of the orphanage while i was away. '_It seems that Light wasn't handling it that well,'' _I thought before I remembered what Light said last night with a blush. '_I'll never be that weak enough to beg, Light.' _Thinking of him, I remember that I never did have a chance to tell Roger to move his stuff over to my room. I went to find Roger and found him in the kitchen tasting my cakes instead of his office.

"Roger?"

He just about threw the strawberry cake he was tasting at the moment, "What do you want, child!" He whipped around quickly before realizing who said his name, "Oh! L! Sorry, i thought that you were one of the mangy rugrats that run around here."

I didn't know what to say to such a remark, so I let it slide before explaining why exactly I was there, "I was going to ask you to help me move Light's stuff to my room. I'd do it myself if i knew where you put the bags..." He just walked out of the kitchen and I followed.

"Fine, but why are you having him stay in your room? We have plenty of rooms he can stay...Oh." He crinkled his nose a bit in disgust.

I left it at that, not wanting to get into this discussion because i would highly embarrass him with both his ignorance and his ability to be such a bigot.

He eventually led me to a room on the third floor in which he walked in and grabbed the bags easily. "I hope you know what you're doing with that _thing _is wrong. I also hope you know that whatever you do with that thing is going to reflect what happens to this place." He walked away quickly after those words, leaving me with the words swarming my brain at every angle of my mind.

I rolled the large bags behind me until i had to struggle to carry them down the stairs. When I finally did, I went around the corner just in time to see a sleepy Light walk out of the room.

I just barely opened my mouth to call out to him, when i heard someone else say it.

"Light!" I saw Matt running down the hallway to him as Light just leaned against the wall. What surprised me the most about this was that Matt was without both his goggles and any electronical device. _'I didn't think he ever went anywhere without the goggles since Mello bought them from him.'_

"Mail, you shouldn't be so loud," Light reprimanded him as he closed the distance between them. Luckily, they weren't too far down the hallway; otherwise, I wouldn't be able to hear him. I had to hold back a gasp as Light called him by his real name instead of his alias. _''Are all the children in that kind of danger? Does he know all their real names?'_

"Sorry," he apologized, sheepishly, "I'm just overwhelmed meeting you in person, Kira..." I could see he was blushing like he was talking to his first crush. _'Light is mine anyway... wait, what?' _I had to focus on more pressing dangers, such as the fact that Matt knew he was Kira. _'Light won't like if Matt blows his plans up...he'll end being the one to deflect the missiles.'_

"It's interesting to meet you, as well. Now, tell me about your progress in the last week since our phone call was cut short by L's arrival."

'_So, this has all been part of the plan, having Matt on Kira's side? How is that going to enhance the result at the end? But i should have realized that this 'M' guy was Matt,' _I thought.

"Near was growing almost depressed without L around because they're pushing him too hard. They expected him to be his best then tell him that 'his best isn't close to L'. I-I caught him just before he locked himself in the bathroom with his little robot with a large dosage of pills in him. Luckily we stopped him by telling him how devastated L would be to hear that he died. With L back... hopefully he can calm down a little. Roger was growing concerned even."

"What did Near do to tip him off to something going on?"

"He ate three granola bars in less than five minutes."

I almost chuckled at that, '_That's the new definition of 'not calm' around here? Why was I not informed of this tragic decision? But has Near really been beaten down that much since i left five years ago?'_

"What about Mello?"

"Mello is still in with the British Mafia and is beginning to get followers within the organization. I'd say by the end of your trip, I could have Mello wanting to back Kira and he'd be able to convince the Mafia as a result."

"You've done good, Mattie," he reached a hand up to scruffle Matt's hair and Matt smiled up at him at the praise, "Now, tell me how you're doing.'

"Why must i tell you all the _boring _details when I can show you?" Matt step forward and place his hands on Light's chest, which made Light backup and run into the wall behind him. "Am I really that bad, that you don't want me touching you?"

Before Light could answer, it seemed, Matt's lips were already pressed against his. I just about ran then, but I was an idiot and stayed long enough to see Light smile and turned so he was the one hold Matt down.

I decided I had enough, and leaned my back against the wall I was peering around. I was breathing heavily for a couple minutes and it wasn't until I felt the first tear roll down my face that I thought to run somewhere else. I went to turn to go up the stairs when i knocked over one of the bags. I didn't care, though, as I kept on going upwards. I yanked open to roof door and scrambled out into the pouring rain, letting my tears mix and leave with the precipitation in its trail down my face.

_'I can't believe i was stupid enough to give into this guy. All I'm useful for is to be a puppet in his chess game of life. I'm supposed to be something to inspire to be; I shouldn't be this weakling that cries at the drop of a hat. Why am I even crying? It's not like i meant something to him, obviously. Why does he have to be Kira?' _

**{Light's Pov}**

I pushed him away from me once we heard a crash, "What are you doing, Mail?" I asked breathlessly.

"Kissing you, obviously," He smiled.

I, in turn, frowned, "Don't, okay? You know that I want L."

"When did that suddenly mean you couldn't have me as well?" He ran a hand down my stomach as he leaned into my ear, "because you can have me at any time...'

"Matt, you're great and all, but if you want honesty, you're not my type. L is mine, and he's the only one i want right now. I'm really sorry. Maybe a certain chocolate lover may be more your style?"

"You're right," He backed off from me and let go of my shirt, "Mello has been acting weird lately. Maybe that means something?" He looked up at me and I nodded with an encouraging smile and he smiled before laughing.

"Just because you don't want me right now, doesn't mean I'm not going to keep trying to get you to open your eyes. I'll be yours instead of L, okay?" Before i could answer, he was already scampering off in the opposite direction.

I stood there for a minute or two before i remembered the crash from before; I went in the same direction that it came from, only to find my luggage sitting there. _'Hmm. I wonder where these were.' _I took them anyway and store them in L and I's room after I changed.

I then went downstairs in search of L about an hour later, and he was nowhere to be found. I asked some of the kids in the living room who ignored me mostly. I shrugged it off, not wanting to focus on the youth or my lack-there-of when I was their age. I started wander the bland halls with walls chipped with paint and stained up carpet until I came upon the trio. "Do you know where L is?"

"I don't know, Light. Why don't you tell us?" Mello said, in a snide voice.

Near just kept playing with his finger puppets, while Matt was the only one that was helpful. As he looked up from his PSP, before making a show of pointing upwards with his eyes. I smiled before looking over to a snarky Mello. "I'm not sure, but I'll tell you if I find him," I smiled with fake sweetness.

I headed down the rest of the hallways, before using the stairs to head upward only to find at the end a door to the roof. I stepped out to see it was heavily raining outside, but in the distance, I saw a little spot of light.

"What are you doing standing out there by yourself?" I yelled out to him, but the words must have got lost in the wind as L turned but held up a hand in an 'I can't hear you' motion. I repeated my question and he did the same thing, but with a smirk. I stepped out into the rain now, as I was starting to get frustrated.

"What are you doing, Ellie?"

"Ah, it's nothing worth mentioning. The sound of bells..." He spoke as he was turning toward me.

"Bells?" I asked.

"Yes, the bells sound incredibly noisy today."

"I don't hear anything."

"Oh, really? They've been ringing incessantly today; I can't stop thinking about it," He sighed as he turned to lean on the ledge and look down at the street, "Maybe it's a church, maybe a wedding or perhaps a..."

"What are you getting at, L? Stop talking nonsense, and let's go inside."

"I'm sorry. Nothing I say seems to make sense to anyone, really. If I were you, I wouldn't believe any of it," He seemed to be giving off a depressed aura, so i tried to joke and lighten the mood.

"...You're right, honestly most of the things you say sound like complete nonsense. There would be no end to my troubles if i took you seriously all the time. I probably know that better than anyone."

"Yes. I would say that's a far assessment, but I could say the same about you."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" _'I don't think I lied lately...?'_

"Tell me, Light," he seemed to be putting a temper into his words, "From the moment you were born, was there ever a moment where you told the truth?"

"Where is this coming from, L? I do admit, I do stretch the truth from time to time, however, find me one person in this world who has never had to tell a lie. Human beings aren't made to be that perfect and everybody lies from time to time. Even myself. I've made a conscious effort to not tell a lie that could hurt others."

"Are you sure? Because I think Matt would have a separate opinion."

I groaned. _'I knew with would come back to bite me in the ass... Stupid Matt.'_

I had to think this through and talk with care, as I don't know what he saw, "I don't know what you think you saw, but it's most likely not what you think. I feel this is bigger than just Matt being on my side. Because I don't think that's really a lie, exactly. More like you were misinformed."

I saw his hand twitch, screwing the nail of my theory all the more tighter.

"What are you now 'getting at'? Are you trying to suggest that I'm-I'm-"

"Jealous?" I whispered and he shuddered at the word.

"What is this so called 'jealousy' that you speak of?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he suddenly blew. "Fine! I'm jealous, alright? How can I not be jealous that you trust a complete stranger, who is also my friend, and that this guy practically hangs on your every word? How can I not be jealous of Ryuk, who seems to know you better than I know you and I was chained to you for three months! How can I not be jealous of the devotion you receive from people, as well as be intimidated by all those that do? How can I compare to someone like Matt and Ryuk? They have everything you probably want, loyalty, looks, a personality... "

I stopped him in his tracks as I grabbed his face in my hand and brought it inches from mine. "You're everything I want, and you know it, Ellie. So let's not throw a pity party for someone who's the main person in my life, Okay?"

I watched as his eyes drifted from mine own down my face to my lips before snapping back up with a blush, "I had a feeling you would say something like that. Let's go back inside, we are both drenched."

"Yeah," I let go of his face and we walked together into the house and down the stairs, careful not to slip. When we got to the room L turned to me, shuffling one of his feet back and forth before speaking.

"It might be a good idea to strip down and I'll have one of the maids come by later to pick them up."

I looked at him with a smile, though in my mind, I was conspiring all the things that could happen with this situation.

"Are we talking about sitting around with no boxers?" I smirked as L got all flustered and quickly opposed with a stutter of nervousness. "I'll just keep the boxers on, Ellie. No need to get all embarrassed."

L's blush seemed to subside as he went to grab towels from the bathroom while I stripped down to my boxers._ 'Luckily, I remembered to wear some...'_ I sat back in one of L's desk chairs while I waited on him. I took this time alone to analyze the little room. It was bland in comparison to my apartment, with its white wall and dull decorations, but it... fit him. To L, this was simplicity and I would honestly expect this from his childhood home.

L soon returned with a pile of towels, walking in with them right in front of his face. He seemed to be trying to avoid looking at something, but it backfired as he tripped over the post of the bed and almost fell on the floor, that is, if I didn't catch him.

I held him in my arms as the side of his face was pressed against my bare chest.  
"Are you okay, L?"

He just stayed there for a minute, frozen, before he animated back to life and chucked, "Fine. Thanks for catching me, Light." He turned his head upwards to look at me and I could see his pupils dilate instantly, proving to me once again that L definitely felt attracted towards me, even if they were unconscious feelings. We stood there for what felt like hours in each other's arms and I was just about to lean forward to kiss him before I ruined the moment by sneezing. We suddenly both came back to reality and L distanced himself from me by going around collecting the towels that he threw in his fall. He threw a towel my way and I caught it in the air before sitting back down on the desk chair. L settled himself on the bed as I started drying my hair off.

"Well, that was certainly an unpleasant outing." he sighed.

"It's your own fault. I mean, what did you expect?"

"You're right, sorry," He then got off the bed and walked over to me and knelt on the floor. He took the towel he had resting atop his head and moved the towel in one hand as he grabbed one of my feet.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought I might help you dry off. You were busy wiping the rest of yourself off, anyway."

"Look, its fine. You don't have to do that," I tried to deter him, as this was something he would not usually do. He has too much pride to consider kneeling to anyone, in care or not.

"I can give you a massage as well. It's the least I can do to atone for my sins. I'm actually pretty good at this."

I silently gasped at the way this turned out, and I had to gulp so my voice didn't come out as strained as others parts of me were feeling. "Fine, do what you want."

"Alright..." He seemed to be considering if I was being truthful or not before he moved his hands along my foot.

His thin fingers glided over the pad of my foot with tenderness and shyness, contradicting his earlier statement. I leaned my head back relish in the feelings of his hands. _If I told anyone that this happened, they would never believe me._ I was taken out of my thoughts as L hit a tender spot of my ankle, snapping me to my senses. I let out a painful yell in protest, "Hey!"

"You'll get used to it..." He whispered as he bowed his head, letting his soaked hair drip once...twice...thrice onto my foot.

"Here, you're still soaked," I used the towel I was drying with to gently pat his dripping forehead.

He moved his head to glance upward at me, "I'm sorry."

I leaned forward and set a hand atop his head, "You say sorry too much. Do you even know what you're sorry for, now?"

He looked taking aback by the question as he took a minute to sit there and think about it. "I'm sorry for yelling at you and getting jealous. It's just that you...you kissed him. It's just...seeing you happy with someone else just creates these bad feelings in me, and I just didn't know what to do about them."

"You didn't think you could talk to me about what you were feelings?" I pouted and he quickly shot up off the floor to protest, just like I was hoping he would do.

"That wasn't it! I...I just thought you would be mad that I was so jealous."

I pulled him down to me by his soaked white shirt until he and I were face to face, him back on his knees while I leaned towards him. "It only means you're on my same thinking level. You just need to accept now that you're mine," I whispered as I closed the distance between us and our lips met. This kiss was nothing compared to any I'd given or received before. The only one I have kissed before was Misa and I found no enjoyment in it. This was a kiss of shy affection, deep passion, igniting from both of our hearts and coursing through both of our lips causing an electrical surge. I could tell that L was nervous by the way his hands were fumbling about, as he didn't know where to place them. I placed my own hands in his hair as I pulled him closer to me and deepened the kiss. I licked at his bottom lip, and it seemed to awaken something in his head as he soon gain confidence. He eventually settled with placing his hands on my thighs, using them as leverage to push his lips into me. Eventually, he was so into the kiss, that one of his hands slipped to a more intimate place and L jumped in embarrassment, breaking the kiss in the process.

"S-Sorry," he stuttered in utter mortification as he stared at his hand, like it had a mind of its own.

"It's okay," I rasped as I moved his hand back where it was, "Go ahead."

He looked up to me to confirm if it was okay before his hand moved to my waistband and pulled my boxer down to my ankles. I unconsciously thrusted myself into his face as I gave him better access to get the boxers down. He gasped at the feeling of my hard erection touching his cheek and he blushed.

I could still see his flushed cheeks as he moved his hand to hold me, examining my length. "You're bigger than I expected," I heard him whisper to himself. His hands moved softly along me, as if I should be treated with care and in a way that made me feel fragile. I chuckled, thinking of the many things that were probably running through his head right now.

"I'm not going to break, Ellie. Do what you feel like doing," I smiled sweetly down at him as I saw him visually relax.

He moved one of his hands around me, moving his up and down the shaft. I let out a groan at the feeling as well as at the thought of who was doing this to me. L started to apply his hands rougher now, gaining confidence with every groan I let slip past my lips.

I leaned my head back in bliss until I suddenly felt something hot on my length and I shot my head forward, looking down to see that what I felt was L's hot breath on me. I watched as the end of my shaft disappeared into L's mouth. I could feel his tongue trace my underside and I could feel my body tightening up, ready to cum. What drove me overboard was his teeth grazing me gently and I was suddenly came with a loud groan. L didn't shy away and swallowed every drop before looking up to me with, what I assumed, curiosity as to what my reaction to what he did would be.

I showed him nothing more of happiness before standing up in front of him. He peered up at me in both puzzlement and, surprisingly, fear. "That's definitely one way to say sorry," I said as I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up to stand in front of me, "Now I'll repay you back." Before he could answer, I kissed him again, catching him off guard, like I planned. He almost fell backward in surprised, but I caught him again, picking him up as our lips continued to war with one another's. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and running his fingers through the ends of my hair before wrapping his legs around my waist, forcing his clothed erection to rub against my bare one. I walked us over to the bed a foot from us and laid us down before I began exploring his neck with my mouth; licking, sucking the skin where his neck met his shoulder.

I reach down to the edge of his shirt and he leaned up giving me room to raise the shirt over his head, and I ran my hands down his chest placing a kiss along the trail. It was when my hands reached his waist band, that we heard a knock at the door.

"L! Are you in here?" I heard Mello's muffled voice on the other side of the door.

L looked from the door, to me, and then back to me. I rolled off of him with a sigh as he ran over to the door.

* * *

**A/N: **Sooo, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Want to find out what's going to happen next? Let me know in a review!

The next chapter may take awhile because I'll be having a busy next month, so I'd expect a March 17th update, most likely.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **'m very upset on how this day is going, so I decided to post this to get at least one thing good to happen today :) May be weird to put this out there, but I'm very bother by how my girlfriend is acting around this guy who has told her that he likes her. I'm new to relationships, so I may be acting irrational, but she acts receptive to it which puts me on edge. Is she in the wrong for accepting his more-than-friendly flirts and touches, or am I just freaking out because I'm new to relationships and I'm being a bit possessive?

Thanks for reading :)

**= I do not own Death Note, Tsugumi Ohba does. I only own this plot and any OC's I decide to use. =**

* * *

Chapter 4:

**{ L's Pov }**

I opened the door to be met with six inquiring eyes staring back at me before looking downwards. I followed their line of sight onto my bare chest and i gulped, not liking that i was so caught up in Light that I forgot my surroundings. I raised a brow at them as I crossed my arms. trying to make it seem as natural as possible even though we all know I wouldn't dream of doing something so measly.

"Hi, L!" Mello said cheerfully.

"Mel, I think this is a bad time. We should probably leave him be." Matt suggested as he grabbed ahold of the back of his shirt.

"Wait! Wait! I wanted to come here for a reason," he shouted. Matt let go of him suddenly and Mello plopped onto the floor before he hurried to stand again.

"You're ideas are just silly, Mello. They aren't worth wasting other's valuable time for something so idiotic."

"It's not a stupid theory, Matt!"

I rubbed my forehead, "Will someone just tell me what the supposed notion is?"

"Stop, you guys," Near whispered and Mello and Matt split like the Red Sea to show the albino, who had decided to sit against the wall with his legos.

Mello seemed to either ignore or not understand the concept of calming down as he suddenly blurted out, "I think you're in danger, L. I think Light might be Kira. I wouldn't act any different, though," he blushed from embarrassment, "But you knew that already, of course."

Matt and I's eyes met and he blushed from embarrassment for being caught in his act. He tried to plead with his eyes for me to let it go, and i conseded easier than usual, most likely to get back to Light quicker.

"If you'd like me to be honest.. he was on my suspect list, but there just wasn't enough evidence to really investigate him. That was, until he became a cop, and i began working with him and seeing that his percentage of likeness of being Kira was very low."

Mello and Near nodded like this was an acceptable answer while Mat let out a sigh of relief.

"L? What's taking you so long?" I suddenly felt Light's arms snake around my bare mid-riffed and I stiffened.

"What are you doing?" i asked quietly.

"Embarrassing you. What do you think I'm doing?"

'_Two can play that game,_' I thought as I slid my hands up and rested them over his. I could tell he was not wearing any shirt, but he did put his pants back on before coming over to the door. He leaned in to my back and I felt his still hard erection press against my ass through his jeans.

"H-how long has he been here?" Mello stuttered as he looked between my face and Light's.

"He just got here and he filled my cake on my bed by accident! Yeah! Then it hit me and I took my shirt off and Light was going to give me his shirt and that's when you knocked..."

All three children stared at me in silence before nodding. '_I can't believe they're just going along with it. Am i really that good?_'

"Ugh uh, we don't lie anymore, L, remember? Tell them the truth about how I was in here all morning, letting you touch me,_ touching you_, almost fucking you even, if we were interrupted," I could almost feel him smirking as he whispered in my ear.

I let out a little whimper as he spoke and the boys looked at me with critical eyes. Mello was the first one to snap out of it, "Either way, you already heard me, but I think you're Kira!"

"He can't be Kira," Matt insisted.

"L said that its not likely," Near joined in.

"Would it be so bad if I was?" Light asked calmly, creating an uncomfortable lull in the conversation.

"What?" I asked, surprised that he would accept the idea instead of derailing it like he used to do.

"What if I was Kira? What could you do against me?"

"W-Well, we'd-we'd have all the police officers after you, then you'd have to have a trial and most likely you'd be executed. Right, L?" Mello said with a stutter as well as nervousness at being questioned when he actually knew nothing about the law. Instead, he was better at thinking like a criminal and coming up with the type of person to prosecute.

"I think 'execution' him is taking things a bit to far," I smiled.

"Besides, would KIra really be prosecuted?" Light then changed his tactics to more of a innocent, unsure man, "I mean, isn't the news saying that he has all these countries backing him now?"

"Why are you two so sure it's a 'he'?" Near asked and we both froze.

We heard Matt scoff, "Do you really think a woman could pull off being that big of a so-called 'mass-murderer'?"

"Who knows? I've seen stranger things done before in the name of love," Light smiled thoughtfully. _'Is that the way of saying that I was right, that Misa _was_ the second Kira? I know that Misa is at least close enough to Light to know he was Kira, but was she in on it as well? She was in his favor enough to be trusted to kidnap me, but was that enough?' _

"Anyway, we should probably go eat breakfast before it gets cold. Right, L?" Light suggested.

"Yeah, why don't you guys go down and hel-" Before I could finish my sentence, Light had moved me out of the way before shutting the door in Mello's face.

"What was that for?" I asked, stunned. Light was rumaging through his suitcase for a shirt, stopping in his quest to answer me.

"Mello was bothering me with all his accusations," He slid his shirt on before throwing one my way, "Now lets go downstairs and eat. My breakfast was sadly interrupted earlier," he winked and i instantly blushed while he walked past me and out the bedroom door. i hurried behind him once i got my bearings and put the shirt on as i walked.

By the time we made it downstairs, the table was set and most of the children, we had twelve right now, were sitting down and eating. Light and I sat at the far end of the table with Mello, Matt, and Near. I could already telling that Light would be starting something, as he was resting his hand high up on my thigh, and if he even if he twitched one finger, he'd be igniting dirty thoughts in my mind.

"So Matt," Light started, "It seems like you don't think Kira's that bad of a person. Why is that?"

"I just don't see too much wrong with killing those who don't deserve to live. i mean, it's not like he's killing anyone that just gave him a dirty look; he's killing these bad people who raped children or murdered for fun. He doesn't seem like he takes emmense pleasure out of what he's doing, he just knows its neccesary to get the job done," He paused before looking over at Light for approval a small amount of confirmation, "Right?"

Light nodded and Matt beamed making almost looked like a neglected boy who was told they were the favorite child by their parent._ 'To a point, he was the neglected boy here at Wammy's. He didn't place as any number of my successors, but he he was intellecual enough to earn the third spot, after Near and Mello. But no one really gave him a chance to do...well, anything. He was only known as the guy who was smart enough, but lacked the inititive. That, as well as none the of the teachers had the drive to want to teach him. So he was written off as a failed case, it seems.' _Now that I thought about it, I could understand both why he would be drawn to Kira along with why Light would take him under his wing. He was easy to manipulate because he had no one in his life.

"I agree, Kira is awesome and totally going to be my husband, ya know?" Ryuk walked into the dinning room with a plate full of apple pie with a cup of chocolate to dip it in. He sat down next to me and i groaned, not liking being surrounded. i watch Matt reached out for a piece of the pie and I knew this wasn't going to go well.

Ryuk smacked his hand before growling, "Mine."

"Who are you to slap him?" Mello snapped.

"I made the cake and I bought the chocolate. You'd don't see me taking you breakfast do you? Gosh, L. You raised this _thing_?" He pointed at Mello, "I never want to see what your biolocigal children would be like."

"Why you..." Mello flew across the table, making the pie and Ryuk fall to the floor. He started punching Ryuk in the face before Ryuk snapped out of his daze to get angry.

"You ruined my apple pie!" Ryuk yelled as he twist so he was now choking Mello.

I turned to look between the two in shocked and i couldn't get any words out of my mouth. I heard Matt yelling to my left, "Mello!" I watched as Matt went and tried to yank them apart, but Ryuk wouldn't budge.

"Ryuk!" LIght yelled angerly.

"Yes?" Ryuk instantly looked at Light, laxing his hands slightly around Mello's neck, but not fulling letting go.

"Let go of him, now!"

Ryuk, again, instantly did what he was told and sat next to Mello. He looked over to Light, almost like he was a bold puppy who was waiting for his punishment. _'How does he do it? He just gets instant loyalty and everyone around him does exactly what he says, but yet he doesn't once threaten them. i always thought that Kira was a hard dictator that ruled with a iron fist by 'any means neccesary'._

I watched as Light began to seeth as he looked around to the now distroyed room, "Both of you, Mello and Ryuk, need to clean this up."

Ryuk nodded in agreement while Mello sputtered, "He hits Matt and chokes me and his punishment is just to clean up? This is bullshit!"

"Stop arguing and just do it, Mello," I said, shaking my head at his antics. "We need to talk," I turned to Light, grabbing his hand, and dragging him behind me to our room.

**{ Light's Pov }**

I had a feeling that today might result in desaster, but that was ridiculous. I expected more from Ryuk, he could at least make him pass out for a little while so I could go any hour or so without hearing his voice...

This was most likely what L wanted to talk about as he made me follow behind him. I mean, you let one guy choke someone and it suddenly makes me a bad person? Psh.

Once we got to the room, L slammed the door behind me and stood in front of me, arms crossed.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What game are you playing here?"

"What ever could you mean?"

"Light, why are we even here? It's obvious that you don't like it here much," he looked slightly disappointed as he looked anywhere but my eyes.

I raised a finger to beckon him toward me and onto the bed where i wrapped my an arm around him as I explained my plan the best i could, "My hope is to attain Britian like I told you a few days ago. To do that, I have to have Near and Mello on my side. But for that to happen," I ran my fingers through his hair, "You have to be on my side. That's something you've been paticularly showing since we've been here, in-which I'm very happy about."

"Why do you need Britain when you have America and Japan backing you?" He asked as he gazed up at me.

"First, it's just a political goal to get out of the way now instead of later. Second, it's my way of saying that I have claim on you and your country. But the inital goal was to have Britain hand over their superiority. They've been too cocky lately and they'd be the type to come after me if i revealed myself.

"I'm sure that makes sense in your own twisted way," he smirked.

"Very funny. But you're not so innocent either as you're technically part of Kira now."

"Huh?" L asked, confused.

"I'm going to let you write names in the book. I know you've been curious about it ever since the police got one of the copies before Mikami took it for me,"I got off the bed and grabbed the Death Note out of a secret compartment in my bag. I handed it over to L, who was now leaning against the headboard.

L held the book in his hand, examining it from front to cover,"That rule isn't in here..." He said to himself, it seemed, as he flipped through the pages slowly.

"What rule?"

"The thirteen day one," he answered without looking up from the page.

"Oh, yes. Ryuk wrote it in so I wouldn't be on your trail too much."

He seemed to be considering something before shaking his head, "How are you so sure that I won't write your name in here?"

"You wouldn't be capable of writing my name in there. You care about me too much to do something so...permanent."

He sat there, staring at the same page for a minute before looking up at me with surprise, "You killed your own father?"

I sighed, remembering all the bad memories he caused me over the years. How he made me represe the thought of being gay, of having feelings for L, as just something to be ashamed of. He also would put so much pressure on me to do well at school, even getting physical with me sometimes. He was the reason i had to keep my hair a little long to hide the marks he burned in the back of my head with cigarettes when i was as young as eight when I wouldn't get some math question right. I was lucky enough that I protected Sayu from that until I moved out of the house and I finally did something about the pain he caused me.

"He... was a liability of sorts."

L just shook his head, "When i was young, I always dreamed of having my parents around again."

"What ever happened to them, anyway?"

"There was a fire at our Church one Sunday morning. I remember being in the chilrden's quior, so i was up front when it started. People were running around.. they were trampoling one another to try to escape instead of helping one another. I remember seeing boards upon boards fall onto my family's pew. Watari ended up grabbing me on his way out as i was screaming for my mother to get up," i saw a couple of tears start to run down his face as I scooped him into my lap on the bed. He leaned into my chest, holding himself close to me as I raised an arm to rub his back soothingly. "Now I don't even have Watari. I have no one left that I can call my family," he let out a small sob.

"I'll be for you always, Ellie."

He sniffled in my ear and it too all my might not to flinch, "Even when I hate you and think your a monster sometimes?"

"Even then," I smiled. His body melted against mine for a small amount of time before his phone went off, signalling that it was an unknown number.

"This is certainly...something," L seem to be nonchalont about whatever he read, but I could feel him shaking.

"What is it?" I asked before L handed over the phone and i read the text message.

_"Hanging out with Kira now, L? I thought you were a detective, not a puppy dog. You're just going to make things easier for me to slip right on pass you while you're stuck up his ass. _

_Wait, I thought you were the one getting it in the ass? Ah, I always get confused on how you like it anyway, L. _

_Ta-Ta for now, _

_\- BB_

A/N: All reviews, favorites and follows are appreciated :) Also, the next installment for this most likely won't be for another 2 months, so around may 14? Thanks again, especially if you review or PM me on my top A/N note :)

P.S. - Sorry if there's any errors, I edited this on my phone :/


End file.
